naruto fanfic- captured by the akatsuki part one
by animelover218
Summary: this is a story about a girl (hinata) how has to give up her life to the akatsuki but she asks for 10 days till she dies. Will she fall in love with one of the akatsuki boys or die?
1. Chapter 1

it was a stare night. Every one was a sleep, but one ninja was out side by her self looking up at the stars thinking about tomorrow.

"WOW she's cute am I right deidara senpai!?"

"y yea" said deidara blushing a little

"ooo does senpai have a crush on her?!" yelled tobi

"N NO I DON'T and besides that's the girl that Itachi wants"

"why does Itachi want her?" asked tobi

"I I don't all I know is that we have to bring her back to the akatsuki"

"OK SENPAI!" yelled tobi

"TOBI SHUT UP OR SHE'LL HEAR US!" yelled deidara

with all the noise the girl looked around to see where it was coming from when she did she saw deidara head locking tobi

"SENPAI! STOP! I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" yelled tobi

"h he s said s stop s so stop h hurting h him" said the shy girl blushing. Deidara let go of tobi and blushed and looked at the girl.

"*he's cute WAIT WHAT AM I DOING I'M IN LOVE WITH NARUTO NOT HIM AND THERE'ER IN THE AKASUKI!* mmm h how a are y you?"asked the girl

"I I"m deidara and this tobi how are you?"

"I a am hinata what a are y you d doing h here?" asked hinata

"well we have to take you back to the akatsuki but I really don't want to do that but I have to" said deidara in a sad voice

"w why! d do I have to g go!"

"well Itachi wants you for some thing"

"o ok I I will go t tomorrow"

"ok hinata tomorrow!" said tobi. Tobi and deidara left, deidara looked at hinata with sorry eyes

"HINATA WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled neji

"o over h here"

"hinata there you are I was worried!"

"s sorry g good n night"

"o ok night"

AT THE AKATSUKIS HIDE OUT

"did you get her?!"

" n no but tomorrow I will"

"good"

THE NEXT DAY

hinata got out of bed slowly

"*I have to go today with the akatsuki I shouldn't tell any one*"

"b bye guys! "

"hinata where are you going?!" asked neji

"j just g going out f for t the d day b bye bye!"

hinata runs to the gate starting to cry. She runs past naruto. Naruto sees that she is crying

"HINATA!" yelles naruto graving her arm

" whats wrong why are you cry?"

"*I I was crying?!* I I g got in a fight with n neji"

"ok just please stop crying hinata"

"o ok and mmm y your h hurting m my a arm"

"o sorry!"

"t that's o ok bye!" and hinata run off. She finally got to the main gate where deidara and tobi where standing

"HI! HINATA!" said tobi

"h hi t tobi"

"hey hinata are you ok? it looks like you have been crying" said deidara

"I I'm fine I it's just t that I w was scared a about c coming"

"LETS GO!" said tobi

LATER THAT DAY

Hinata, Tobi and Deidara finally got to the akatsukis hide out

"where back!" said tobi

"good did you bring the girl?" asked Itachi

"yes we did but she is rather scared" said deidara

hinata walked in and saw pain, itachi, sasori, hidan, kakuzu, zetsu and konan

she was terrified and she started to cry and hide behind deidara

'h hinata!?" said deidara blushing

"I I'm sorry d deidara I I am j just terrified!" said hinata slowly coming in front of deidara blushing

"ok hinata I wanted you hear to help me" said itachi

" w with w what?" asked hinata

" I need your sprit"

"w wait"

"I want to put you sprit in this necklaces and once I have all the sprits to power it I will put it on yahiko and that will heal him to 100% so he can fight again"

"b but w why me?" asked hinata

"because I can only take sprits from people how's harts are pure good and you have a hart of pure good so came hear and let me get your sprit!" yelled itachi

"WAIT" yelled hinata

" g give m me 10 d days b because some one s special to m me I is having t there birthday I in 9 d days and o on the 10th d day y you can k kill m me!" said hinata

"ok BUT some one has to look after you in the 10 days so you don't run away so how is it going to be hinata?"

"mmm"

"I I choose"

OK THATS THE END TO PART ONE HOW IS HINATA GOING TO CHOOSE TO STAY WITH HER FOR ONE DAY?! OK UNTILL NEXT TIME!


	2. captured by the akatsuki part two

"I I choose *zetsu, kakuzu, kisame and pein scare me konan looks like we wont get along very well, itachi looks like he will give me the cold shoulder and sasori and hidan look mean so I guess*d deidara and t tobi"said hinata blushing

"aaww man I really wanted to know you beater hinata" said hidan a voice that made hinata worried

"so deidara you have to look after hinata 247" said itacht

"2 247? w what do y you m mean b by that?" asked hinata

"well you know when you eat, sleep, go out and shower" said itachi with a evil grin

"s shower!" yelled hinata and deidara both blushing

"t t that's p perving!" yelled hinata with a red hot face

" I was joking of course he doesn't need to watch you having a shower but he can if he wants" said itachi

deidaras face was red hot and he got a nose bleed

"ah!" yelled deiara turning around to get rid of the blood

"deidara-senpai are you ok?" asked tobi

" y yes I I'm fine tobi s so hinata should me go" said deidara

"o ok" said hinata

"b bye e every o one"

"see ya hinata rember 10 days!" yelled itachi

"mm d deidara h how is t this g going to work?" asked hinata

"well I guess you will go home and every day I will come and get you and we will spend the day together and then at 10pm every night I will take you home then you can sleep and that will happen every day for 9 days ok" said deidara

"o ok" said hinata

as deidara and hinata walk home together naruto saw them in the distance. He only saw deidara and started to go to him slowly. hinata walked in front of deidara and turned around to talk to him. There the two ninja looking into echothers eyes blushing then a stick brock off the tree and hit deidara and he fell on top of hinata.

"d deidara!" said hinata

"hinata"

there the two ninjas looked into echothers eyes just about to kiss then...

"DEIDARA!" yelled a voice

"na naruto!" said hinata

"h hinata?!"

deidara got up

"w what are you doing!?"

"I I c can" hinata started to cry

"DEIDARA!" yelled naruto punching deiara in the face

"NA NARUTO STOP!" yelled hinata

"hinata" said naruto softly

"j just go a away t this has n nothing t to do w with y you!"

"b but hinata I love you and I I just"

"*n naruto loves me! what do I do? if I tell him what is happening the akatsuki will kill him*"

"I I'm sorry naruto p please s stop I I just have to sort t things o out I I'm truly s sorry" said hinata

"hinata"

"j just don't tell a anyone n not e even n neji!"said hinata

" o ok" said naruto running off

"hinata are you ok?" said deidara in a worried voice

"y yes"

they walk back both thinking about what just happed

"bye hinata"

"b bye deidara s see y you tomorrow a an s sorry about naruto"

"that's fine" deidara hugs her and walks off

"*h he hugged me!*"

"hinata there you are!" said hinatas dad (note hinatas dad gets angry easy)

"where were you!" yelled hinatas dad

" I I was o out"

" where! with a boy!" yelled hinatas dad graving her arm

"d dad that h hurts!" said hinata trying to make him stop

"you had me worried! I was just about to send out neji to find you!" hinatas dad was just about to punch her when she yells

"DEIDARA!"

"HINATA!"

OK THATS THE END OF PART 2! I HOPE YOU LIKED PART 3 IS GOING TO BE OUT SOON!


	3. captured by the akatsuki part three

"DEIDARA!"

"HINATA!"  
but by the time deidara got there it was to late hinatas dad punched her in the face

"h h hinata!"

"how are you?"

"I'm deidara"

"w wait your in the akatsuki!"  
"yea why?"

"h how do you know my daughter?!"

"does that really matter?!"

then hinatas dad was just about to land a punch on deidara when

"D DAD! S STOP!"

"hinata?"

"p please d don't h hurt deidara"

"why not he is apart of the akatsuki!"

"s so?"

"how knows he mite of wanted to kill you! for gods sakes!"

"w why would I kill hinata?" asked deidara helping hinata up

"because you are in the akatsuki!"

"I would never try to kill hinata!"

"and why not?!"

"because she's my giriend" said deidara

" deidara!" said hinata blushing and right then and there deidara kisses hinata

"h hinata!"

deidara and hinata pull away slowly blushing

"aaaahhhhh!" said hinatas dad running away

there the two ninjas standing looking in echothers eyes

"deidara"

"hinata" then when they where just about to kiss kiba! came

"h hinata?"

"k kiba!"

"what are you doing h he's apart of that akatsuki! y you can't love him!"

"w wel just I I"  
"but hinata I love you"

"*w what kiba loves me too!*"

"hey mmmmm I its compacted to explain l look" then kiba punched deidara in the face

"h how could try to pull a move like that on hinata?!"

"k kiba" said hinata in a soft voice

"she's a sweet, nice, cute, fragile, pure good, has a amazing smile and is one of the best ninjas I have ever seen! and you you are just cold harted, mean, evil, and a horrible person! you don't deserve a girl like hinata! hinata deserves a boy how can make her smile, laugh, looks out for her, doesn't make her sad, and makes her happy!"

"KIBA! STOP!"

"h hinata"

"l look I I know deidara isn't the best of all boys b but h he does make m me smile and makes me happy he looks out f for me a and loves m me no matter what I I love deiara!" said hinata blushing

"hinata"said deidara

"I I'm t truly s sorry kiba" said hinata looking at the ground

"why why HIM!"

"k kiba c cam d down l look I can't t tell y you why j just trust me"

"o ok I I think I can"

"t thank you and p please d don't tell a anyone not e even NEJI!"

"o ok" said kiba with sad eyes then hinata comes up to him and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek

"I'm s sorry kiba" slowly they pull away

"b bye hinata"

"bye k kiba"

THE END! NEXT PART IS GOING TO BE OUT SOON!


	4. captured by the akatsuki part fore

"hinata are you ok you have a brose on your face"

"im fine deidara"

"ok just wanted to know"

"mmm d deidara what am I going to now?"

"what do you mean?"

"well I'm not aloud home so I have no were to go"

"you can stay at my place!"

"*s stay at deidaras home!?*"

"hinata your face is heating up"

"its just t that I have never stayed at a a boys place"

"well now you have come on" said deidara taking hinatas hand

30 MINS LATER

"here we are" deidara opens the door

"t thanks deidara"

"its ok this is your room goodnight hinata" said deidara kissing her on the for head and goes to his bed room. Hinata walks into her bed room and tacks off her jacket and ninja gear and trys to sleep but she can't then she starts to cry

"*I I miss my family, friends, neji, naruto, kiba so much and I am going to die in 8 days and I will never see anyone agein*" then suddenly hinata feels something hugger her

"d deidara?!"

"yes?"

"w what a are you doing?"

"you were crying so I wanted to give you a hug to make you feel better" then hinata just cryed her hart out

"h hinata! please stop crying!" then deidara hugger her harder

"d deidara your hurting me"

"s sorry!"

"its ok and im sorry for crying I was just thinking"

"sshhh just close your eyes and dream" then hinata AND deidara feel asleep next to each other

THE NEXT MORRONING

tobi walks into deidaras house and looks for deidara

"senpia!" tobi looks every were and goes into hinatas room

"s s s senpai!"

"TTTOOOOBBBBIIII! SHUT UP!" yelled deidara

"d deidara" hinata and deidara looked at each other blushing then deidara got out of the bad and punched tobi

"look don't tell any one ok!"

"s senpai! what were you two doing?"

"nothing!"

"d deidara ill tell him" said hinata getting up then tobi and deidara saw that hinata had no jacket on and they both blushed

"g guys why are you blushing?" then hinata looked down and got her jacket and putt it back on

"ok tobi let me tell why"

10 MINS LATER

"and that's it!"

"ok"

"just don't tell ANYONE in the akatsuki or some thing BAD will happen"

"ok hinat-chan!"

"thanks tobi"

"hey hinata don't you have to get some thing for that person?" said deidara

"o yea thanks for telling me deidara lets well should do that now"

"what do you mean by that I should go?"

"well your in the akatsuki so you cant go into the village"

"o yea so I will just not go I will come every 20 mins or so ok"

"ok I will be back at 3 bye deidara bye tobi" said hinata leaving with a smile

"deidara can you trust her by her self?!"

"yea I can trust hinata"

OK THATS THE END TO PART 4 PART 5 COMING SOON!


End file.
